


Only A Matter Of time

by TwinSkeletonss



Category: Star wars; the force awakens, Tfa
Genre: Jamie this is for you, M/M, Soulmate AU, haaa im trash, poe is bisexual, possible ooc idk, this might suck but yolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinSkeletonss/pseuds/TwinSkeletonss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr prompt "If a clock counted down to the to the moment you met your soulmate, would you want to know?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Matter Of time

_Less that one hour now_  
That’s what Finn was thinking as he paced down the streets, hands curled into fists in his leather jacket pockets.  
_Just one hour left._  
The mark on Finn’s wrist had dipped below sixty minutes. The mark that had listed off countless hours for almost all his life; until now.  
This of course put a lot of pressure on the moment waiting for Finn in (less than) an hour now to be spectacular. Finn had waited for what seemed like infinity to look into the eyes of someone he had never met before and experience endless love.  
Only, what would happen if that love was not felt? It was a foolish thought, Finn knew. He knew that it had to be felt for them to be proper soulmates. But still, it was rational to question how a stranger would soon become Finn’s love within only moments.  
\---  
_Less than fifty minutes left_  
That’s what Poe had thought, packing up his desk to walk home.  
How would they meet? Would Poe be safe at home, when suddenly his doorbell rings, and there waits a beautiful woman, immediately falling in love with Poe from first sight? Countless scenarios had gone through Poe’s mind throughout the years, adding up to this one moment, that was now only (less than) fifty minutes away.  
\---  
_Less that forty minutes left_  
That’s what Finn was thinking, waiting in line to get his coffee (overpriced, and probably not worth it for what it matters). He checked his reflection in the screen of his cell phone.  
He has to look his best for what’s about to happen in (less than) forty minutes.  
\---  
Poe was a romantic, and Finn was just hopeless. For years, girls (and guys) had fallen for the dashing Poe Dameron, both parties knowing that the relationship wouldn’t last, both parties knowing that they weren’t _soulmates_. But oh, how they wished that they were.  
For years, Finn watched his friends run off with girls and boys alike, into the upstairs region of various houses at various parties, while Finn stayed behind and pretended to be invested in whatever game was playing on the TV. He never wanted to dabble in dumb and short-lived relationships, or at least he pretended not to.  
But now, it didn’t matter. All those relationships they both had (or, hadn’t had) didn’t matter. All that mattered now is what was coming up in (less than) twenty minutes.  
\---  
_Less than twenty minutes now._  
That’s what Poe had thought after locking his stuff up in his locker. He was studying to become a pilot. Countless papers of countless flight and weather patterns stuffed in folders and binders. The other boys hated it, they wanted to get into the real flying. Poe was more practical, and he rather enjoyed it. He knew that taking your time to master such a skill was vital, and besides; he loved showing off all that knowledge to any girl (or guy) that wanted to hear.  
And they did.  
But the only one that mattered was the one surely waiting for Poe (less than) 20 minutes from now.  
\---  
Ten minutes now. Ten fucking minutes now. Holy shit.  
Finn had a hard time believing that someone would actually fall in love with him. He knew what that ticking number on his wrist meant, but he couldn’t help it. Finn didn’t even know if a girl or a guy would be waiting for him at the end of those ten minutes; he had watched his friends run off with both. He didn’t care enough to know who he liked, he knew that the only person that would matter would be the one waiting for him in ten minutes time.  
He was walking towards the nearest bus stop, one he didn’t normally take but still knew the general location of. He gripped his coffee cup tightly and pushed his way through the people rushing in his direction to go home and see their families, their _soulmates_.  
Finn’s was only (less than) ten minutes away. He felt sick to his stomach.  
\---  
_Shit, five minutes away. God_  
Poe knew he wouldn’t be at home when it happened, he would probably be on the bus home, or at least waiting at the stop. Not the most romantic setting for it to happen, but none of that would matter. He went over what he was going to say. It was going to be something cheesy like “Wow, the one I’ve been waiting for all my life, and you’re far more beautiful than I ever could have imagined.” Or something like that. He would probably be too nervous to say anything planned.  
In less than Five minutes.  
Four.  
Three.  
Shit. That’s two minutes now.  
Finn gripped his coffee cup even tighter now. Poe ran a hand through his hair as he walked coolly down the street towards his bus stop.  
_Really? A bus stop? That’s where it’s going to happen?_  
That’s what Finn was thinking as the bus stop came in view behind the mass of people crowding in front of him.  
_No one’s even there_. Finn doubted again if it would really happen for him.  
Thirty seconds left.  
_No one’s even there._ Poe thought as he was finally able to see the stop only feet away. _I need to get there first._ A rush of adrenaline kicked through him and he shoved his way past three or four people, bumping into someone and emitting a yell on their behalf.  
“Hey! Do you want to watch yourself?!” Finn yelled out as a man ran past him and pushed Finn’s arm. His coffee spilled all over his shoes and the bottoms of his pants.  
_Fucking fantastic. That’s really spectacular. The love of my life is going to find me covered in de-caf, in only-_ Finn looked at the number on his arm, only to see something new. A dash? No; a negative sign.  
_-10 seconds_  
That’s what Poes arm said.  
“...No,” Poe whispered, watching the numbers decrease. -11,-12,-13… “No!” Poe was shouting now, earning stares from the people passing by. And also earning a stare from a man standing still, coffee covering his shoes. Finn felt his feet taking him further, towards the man. Poe never once looked up from his hand, from the numbers. He felt his stomach sink.  
_I missed it. I missed it. I’m going to have to spend my whole life looking-_ his thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his wrist, forcing his arm up. He looked at the hand holding his own, only to see that it had numbers matching his own wrist. He looked up frantically.  
The man looking back up at him was beautiful, certainly more than he imagined. But that was partially because he never imagined a-  
“Dude,” Finn said, looking up at the man. He had long dark hair and deep dark eyes. He was simply-  
“Unbelievable,” Poe found himself saying. His eyes were dark and he had the complexion to match. Poe had never found himself falling for a guy, never saw one he wanted to date, never saw one he wanted to-  
“Fuck,” Finn said, looking at his hand and then back at Poe over and over. This is happening. Finn had found his love, had found his-  
“Soulmate. Dude, are we soulmates?” Poe asked.  
“Uh, I think that’s kind of the point,” Finn said with a laugh. Poe felt something turn in his stomach at the sound of Finn’s laugh.  
_Oh God-_  
“You spilled my coffee on me.” Poe looked down at Finn’s shoes before he had a chance to take anything in. The hem of his pants were covered in coffee-  
“I crashed into you earlier! Shit dude I’m sorry, I think I have a napkin in my coat pocket-” _Nice one, Dameron. The first impression your soulmate gets is you being the asshole that pushed him._ Poe tried to reach into his coat pocket, only to discover-  
“I left my coat at work.” Poe said, suddenly taking in how cold it was around him. _And your second impression is of you being the dumbass that forgot their coat in this freezing weather._  
“Yeah man, it’s ok,” Finn said. “Here,” he tugged his leather jacket off his shoulders and outstretched his arm to hand the jacket to the man in front of him. Poe took a minute to respond, too busy focusing on the torso of the man in front of him, the tight long sleeve shirt fitting him perfectly and- _oh no he really did find someone special_ -  
“Don’t worry about it, seriously I’ll be fine,” Poe said, tearing his gaze away from Finn’s shirt (ok, we both know that was _not_ what he was really looking at) and throwing his hands in the air.  
“Really man, take it. I’ve got a sweater on and you’re in nothing but a tee shirt. Let me be the one to start this relationship off well.” Poe found himself laughing at this, and Finn felt his face get hot from both Poe’s laugh, and the context of which he just used the word _relationship_. Poe grabbed the jacket with a smile (and Finn couldn’t help but feel a little bit warmer from that smile either) and shrugged it on.  
_Shit. I’m this guy’s soulmate and I don’t even know his name._  
“I’m Finn,” Finn said, holding out his hand for Poe to shake.  
“Poe,” Poe replied, taking Finn’s hand in his own. No one said anything about how natural the action felt.  
“Well Poe, that um…” Finn found himself fumbling with his words. He doesn’t know how to flirt.  
_Say something positive. I mean, look at this guy; there’s 1000 things you can compliment him on._  
“...That jacket really suits you,”  
Poe laughed and looked down at his feet. “Thanks,” he slipped his hands in the pockets of the jacket and his amused expression faded. Finn took notice.  
“What is it?”  
“I left my house key in my coat.” Poe said, closing his eyes and sitting down on the bench behind him. “The office is closed now, I’ll have to wait until tomorrow to get my keys.”  
“Yeah wow… that’s terrible.” Finn mentally kicked himself.  
_Now’s your chance. Try not to look like an idiot._  
Finn reached a hand behind his neck, trying not to look awkward.  
“Maybe you could come back to my place and get your key tomorrow? I mean, I’ve got ramen noodles and that’s about it, but at least you wouldn’t be stuck out here. But. No pressure.” _Smooth._  
Poe opened his eyes and looked up at Finn in wonder. “You would really do that for me?”  
_I would do more than that for you…_ He kicked himself again  
“Yeah man, of course! I’ll sleep on the couch and let you get the bed, and-” Finn was cut off by Poe throwing his arms around Finn. He stood still for a minute, before slowly returning the gesture.  
By the time they got back to Finn’s place, they both got the bed.


End file.
